


quelqu'un m'a dit

by wintae



Category: GOT7
Genre: GAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAY, M/M, Trans Male Character, jyp is lame and key is the gsa advisor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is the fresh, bold, new gay kid and Youngjae is having a Major Crush™.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quelqu'un m'a dit

“Youngja?” 

Youngjae grips the seat tighter, grinding his teeth together. 

“Is Youngja here?” The teacher asked, not even noticing her mistake. 

“Um, miss, she’s right here,” a classmate Youngjae never bothered to learn the name of called out. 

“You mean he,” Jackson pipes up from the back of the class. God fucking bless Jackson Wang. “And Youngjae, I believe.” Jackson is the resident flaming bisexual and president of the GSA. Youngjae loves Jackson, but not in that way. They’re just really good friends. The GSA played a key role in him coming out as transgender, and Jackson was the first person he told who accepted him. Jackson really, really means a lot to Youngjae and has been nothing but a positive force in his life. He was the back up plan for prom, or the shoulder to cry on. 

“Oh! That’s right, sorry, Youngjae. I forgot to mark your name in my attendance sheet! I’ll fix it right now,” the teacher, Ms. Jung, exclaimed and Youngjae breathes a sigh of relief. The ticking of the clock doesn’t sound quite so loud anymore. Youngjae smiles and nods at the teacher. She returns the sentiment and comes back to listing the names off the attendance sheet. 

“Alright, class. So, I’ve got a surprise for all of you,” Ms. Jung says with glee. “We have a new student! He should be here soon, since he was just meeting with JYP for a bit.” All the teachers call their principal JYP and encourage the students to do the same, but the students think it’s dumb. 

All of a sudden, the door burst open, and the principal walked, nay, strutted in with a flourish. “JYP,” he stated to no one in particular. “I have the new student in tow with me. His name is Im Jaebum.”

“Hello Jaebum,” Ms. Jung said as the boy in question walked in briskly. His backpack was slung over one side, and his black hair hung over his face a little. His eyes looked cold, yet bright and friendly at the same time. He smiled like there was no end to happiness ever. Youngjae was instantly curious in the boy. What about this boy made him different? What about him stood out? He furiously began sketching out Jaebum in the blank page in front of him that, admittedly, was meant to be for notes. 

“Hello, all. I’m Im Jaebum. I’m very excited to be here. Also, I’m gay, so if you have a problem with that, don’t talk to me.” 

What. 

_What._

So this was what made him special, his bluntness and his dazzling smile. 

Youngjae couldn’t believe his eyes and sketched even more furiously. 

~

“Hey, Youngjae, you should ask Jaebum if he wants to come to the GSA meeting today!” Jackson exclaims. Youngjae had blushed every time Jaebum was mentioned or he spoke that day, and Jackson seemed to have picked up on it. Now, it was Tuesday before school, and here Jackson was, giving him the perfect opportunity to talk to a budding crush of his. Youngjae clammed up and stammered a bit before Jackson promised to model for his future clothing line and Youngjae accepted the offer. 

Youngjae stalked towards Jaebum, who was leaning against his locker and staring at his phone intently. Youngjae rushed up before he chickened out. 

“Hello, Jaebum,” Youngjae spat out nervously. Jaebum looked up, surprised, and smiled. 

“Hey, it’s Youngjae, right?” 

“Um, yes. He/him pronouns, please,” Youngjae stammered, playing with his sleeve and shifted awkwardly.

“Yeah, totally. Same. What’s up?” Jaebum said with a little bounce in his voice, almost like he was happy Youngjae was talking to him. 

“I, um, well, me and Jackson, wait, no, scratch that,” Youngjae whacked himself over the head. “Bad grammar. Sorry.” Jaebum chuckled and it was _so nice_. 

“It’s fine, man. I’m horrible at grammar. You were saying?”

“Ah! Yes, Jackson and I were wondering if you’d like to come to the GSA meeting today at lunch. It’s in Mr. Kim’s room in the science wing. Jackson is president and I’m event coordinator, and we’re always welcome to new members,” Youngjae rushed out, patting himself on the back mentally for not stringing his words together too much. 

“Sure, I’d love to! How many members are there?” 

“About 15, which is good for a smaller school like ours,” Youngjae said. “Last year we had 3 fundraisers and this year, we’ve already had 2 and started selling wristbands. It’s super fun and we educate ourselves and others. We dream of making our school and the world a better place by education and peaceful protest. I’m even planning on working in social justice to something I’m passionate about-” Youngjae was cut off when the bell rang. He sighed, thinking maybe Jaebum had gotten bored and was happy the bell rang, when he spoke again. 

“I’ve got to go, but I’ll definitely see you later to finish this conversation,” Jaebum said with a wink. “Also, you brighten up when you talk about things you’re passionate about. It’s cute.” 

Youngjae was left in the hallways with a light blush before he realized he was late to class. 

~

Youngjae marched into Mr. Kim’s class at the very beginning of lunch. This GSA was so important to him. Bambam, obviously, was there already, since he had a class with Mr. Kim before lunch. Mr. “Call Me Key” Kim was their advisor and a great support system and good at swindling the slightly transphobic and homophobic school board to allow the GSA to continue. Youngjae is really impressed with the way Mr. Kim handles things and practically idolizes him. 

“The wild and sexy king is here!” Jackson exclaims loudly, making his normal entrance into the room. “Sup Key.” Mr. Kim nods at him and smiles. Mr. Kim thinks Jackson is very funny. 

“Is this the right room?” calls a familiar voice. 

“Jaebum!” Youngjae practically screams, making Bambam fall out of his seat. “Sorry, Bam. Hi, Jaebum.” 

“Hello, Youngjae! Shall we continue talking about how you’re planning on incorporating social action into your something?” Jaebum says, walking towards the chair next to Youngjae and taking a seat gingerly. 

“Yes, my career! I’m planning on owning a clothing line featuring generally gender-neutral clothes and graphic tees with LGBTQ-positive sayings on them.”

“It’s all he talks about,” Yugyeom says, coming in and taking his usual seat next to Bambam. “Hey, babe.” Yugyeom plants a short kiss on Bambam’s lips. Bambam whines and chases after his lips again for something more substantial. Jackson groans and Bambam stops. 

“That’s really cool! I like that idea, and you seem super passionate about it,” Jaebum says, his eyes dazzling and Youngjae can only laugh quietly and smile, completely mesmerized by Jaebum’s animated face. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Youngjae says eventually, a bit sheepish. 

“No, really. I think that’s such a cool idea and it would be so helpful. You’re a super awesome boy, Youngjae.” 

_Boy._

Youngjae’s heart soars. 

~

Youngjae has gotten used to Jaebum’s presence, in class, at lunch, at the GSA meetings, etc. It makes him happy knowing that he’s there to lightly flirt with and smile at. It wasn’t until Jackson whispered something to Jaebum one lunch that Jaebum ever actually made a move for almost a month. 

Jaebum was an entirely positive entity in Youngjae’s life, but it was only going to get better from here. 

~

Jaebum was scheduled to do a presentation to the GSA about social action in the media, and it really was a presentation on that, but it also served another purpose. Jaebum had thrown in a little surprise at the end. 

Jaebum began talking about how to properly share an anecdote and get a point across in an interview. He talked animatedly about a lot of other things, and eventually, he was never the end. He clicked the next slide, which featured, in a cheesy, romantic font, a piece of text saying, “I’m going to share my own anecdote now.” 

“So, I have my own social action story to share. One day, I came to JYP High School. There was one boy, who on the second day, caught my eyes with his bright passion and entirely attractive figure. He was a great person, and I liked him a lot. I’m gay, personally, and I’m all for social action. This person is so very interested in this and gets very excited about it. I found myself falling for him, no matter what he has down there. I told myself, ‘Jaebum, why don’t you take an action then?’ And I did, with a little prompting from others. This is my action. So, Mr. Kim, flowers and music please.” Mr. Kim handed him a bouquet of roses and the latest installment of one of Youngjae’s favorite video game series. He hit the play button on a boombox that played Your Song by Elton John. 

Youngjae almost cried at the sheer gayness of it all when Jaebum presented them to him. 

“Choi Youngjae, will you go out with me?” 

Youngjae barely nodded through the literal tears.

**Author's Note:**

> hey jenna why didn't you ever post this on ao3 when it's been on lj with a shit ton of comments for like a year and a half? gosh, i don't really know.


End file.
